DZCE-TV
History The channel was first launched in 2000 as a cable-only television station under the longer name Iglesia ni Cristo Television, carrying the Church's long line of evangelical television programs that had begun in 1983 on the then Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation and on other TV networks in the country. The arrival of Net 25, joined by the launch of the cable station, unified all the shows into two stations, one on cable and one on FTA television. In mid-2005, the cable station was relaunched as GEM TV (Global Expansion Media Television), with a mix of religious and secular programs. On October 9, 2012, GEM TV Channel 49 on Free TV began test broadcasts. On October 31, 2012, coinciding with the birthday of Iglesia ni Cristo's Executive Minister Eduardo Manalo, GEM TV on cable was soon relaunched once again as INC TV, this time expanding into free-to-air television with 17 hours of broadcasts (24 hours on cable). INC TV 49 shows religious programs of the Iglesia Ni Cristo, before its relaunch Deutsche Welle programs were also aired on the channel. And INCTV known before as GEMTV was the first broadcast television network in the Philippines to formally launch in high-definition and in Digital terrestrial television using the ISDB-T system. TV Network Analog TV It is on Channel 48 on terrestrial TV in Metro Manila. This station is also carried by major cable operators in the country led by SkyCable, Cablelink, Sky Direct and Cignal. Worldwide INCTV reaches TV audiences on the Eastern and Pacific coasts, United States, Alaska and Hawaii and the whole of Asia including Singapore, Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Macau (in Portuguese), Taiwan, China as well as Australia, New Zealand, the UK, Turkey, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Germany, Monaco, Switzerland, Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden and the entire continent of Europe. Events Recent Events In time for the INC Centennial Year new programs were created for the channel in 2014, which also saw the start of a new tradition - themes for the month, which are also promoted in Net 25 as well since recently. From 2014, INC TV became the first Filipino religious TV network to broadcast its floatable digital clock during the course of the network's broadcast. The said move, however abandoned in January 2018, as the network finally transitioned to 16:9 screen ratio. In 2015, two DZEM radio programs began to be shown on the channel as well. In 2016, INCTV, the newest member of the Anak TV, bagged the most number of child-friendly television program awards (23 in all) in the Anak TV Seal Awards, the biggest for a young channel as this. In 2018, the channel's news programming was revamped, and currently several of these are now bilingual to serve the needs of the church's local and international membership. Programming ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by INC TV Digital television Digital channels DZCE broadcasts its digital signal on UHF Channel 49 (683.143 MHz) and is multiplexed into the following subchannels: Analog-to-digital conversion From September 7, 2017, in time for its 8th year since INC's Executive Minister Eduardo Manalo entered office, INCTV was granted a "special authority" from the National Telecommunications Commission to moved its analog feed from UHF Channel 49 to Channel 48 to allow the former channel to simulcast digitally in full-time, which began two days earlier (September 5). The shift was arranged for the station until its management announce its intention to permanently shut down analog broadcasts and go digital-only. INC TV stations INC TV on Free TV See also *Christian Era Broadcasting Service International *Pinas FM 95.5 *Eagle Broadcasting Corporation *Net 25 *DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 *INC Radio DZEM 954 kHz *Iglesia ni Cristo *Nueva Ecija TV 48 *Life TV Asia *Sonshine Media Network International *TV Maria